Nightmares I've tried to forget
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Olivia comes across an eleven year old boy who tried to kill himself after being found with extensive signs of abuse and being beaten. Will she be able to help him in a way nobody else could? When he claims that he has no family left and is about to be sent to a rough foster home... Will she make a decision which will shock her and others around her?


**Hi everyone. I've always wanted to do a Law and Order SVU story, It is however my first time writing a crime story. I hope you all enjoy the story and what is to come. This first chapter is just an opener to the story and will focus mainly around two characters individually: The OC and Olivia Benson. Hope you all enjoy. If you like, favourite, follow or review. Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are. If you seen SVU before, you should know what to expect.**

* * *

The night was cold and damp as rain poured down viciously. The cold air was enough to set the chills in anyone's bones. The December winter was almost the worst they had seen it in such a long while. Any person with some place to go, was snuggled up warm inside their apartment, under a warm blanket, resting peacefully and waiting out this storm. After all, with this cold, it was only a short while till this detestable stabbing rain would become an unbearable ice, cold dagger.

It was sad how even those who were homeless and burdened without lives were still in a lot more safety and warmth, cuddled up against each other in the dark sewers: hiding bellow ground, they still had more than the figure who was stumbling down the dim lit road and path of flickering lamps.

This was New York. The city which never sleeps. The city where anyone can be anything. The city of dreamers.

But all a city of darkness and deep misery. A place where pain is known so well.

As the figure stumbled, their pale hand reached out and grasped onto the fractured brick wall next to them. A torn denim jacket was plastered down to their shoulders with a pale white shirt as it stuck to their form. Their movements were sluggish at best as the thin bony figure struggled the simplest task of even walking. Their blond hair was stuck down on their pale face as their pale azure eyes seemed empty and lifeless. They clutched their torso painfully as they stumbled forward; their vision swarming into a multitude of darkness and pain. Their fingers were numb as was the rest of their body... well not entirely. The figure kept one arm close to their chest as they seemed to limp and drag the right half of their body as they struggled but pressed on further.

After all... sometimes instincts of survival are stronger than what we give them credit for.

As the figure dragged them self forward, they didn't notice the imprint that they had left on the wall behind them, where they had lent.

A imprint of a crimson hand which still dripped down onto the floor.

How long had they been walking now? An hour? Two? Had they run long enough? Had they finally broken out of sight and away from them?

The moment a new car headlight flashed along the road, they ducked within an alley way and crouched in the shadows. As the light momentarily flashed over the figure, it came clear to see that they were only a boy. Lucky if they were about: eleven, maybe not far away from their twelfth birthday.

Imagine that: Eleven and running away from a life you should never have been put in. Running away from those who had tried to capture him and rip him away from another life. But what were his options now? Could he go to his best friends house? Could he go to his boyfriends house?

What would be the use?

However good he was at hiding... usually he was found.

The longest he had ever sneaked away from _them _had been a eight months. Eight blissful months in a new life where nobody new him. He had been so close to getting home; going back to England where he belonged!

But what did he get?

He got this. Staggering down a street, feeling his breath slip away as every drop of freezing rain brought him one step closer to passing out.

Or at least he wish it would.

It would mean this expanding pain in his torso would finally give up and he could be free of the agony.

As car passed by, the boy tried to get out of his crouch but paused as he no longer could take the pain.

The damp shadows, shifted as slowly another figure became clear in the shadows. "Hey kid? What you doing out here by yourself?" The figure fixed the boy with a confused look as the boy was just paused there; unmoving. "Kid?"

He watched as slowly the boy began to slump forward and fell into a puddle of ice cold water. "Hey!" The figure became clear as the in the light he seemed like just another kid. About fourteen, thick brown mess of hair and cracked glasses on a pale face. "What's wrong-" He paused as he crouched next to the boy and saw the pool of water beginning to become tainted crimson. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. "SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed onto the street as a few people were strolling by. Somebody pulled out their phone and quickly began describing the area.

The taller boy leaned down and looked into the collar of the jacket for a name tag: Alex Connors. "Alex? Hey come on." He looked over to see where the blood was coming from and saw the crimson, staining the sleeve. He quickly rolled it up to reveal, deep slices with razors still partially sticking out. "SOMEBODY! HELP!" He called and went back to cradling Alex in his lab as he tried to bring some warmth. "Hang in there kid!" He whispered as the distant sound of sirens filled the blocks of buildings.

_**-Break-**_

The doors of the hospital corridor were slammed wide open as the doctors and nurses ran with the stretcher bed. "Name!" The doctor demanded as he set up a morphine drop and was quickly going over the symptoms as fast as he could. "Alex Connors." The nurse quickly pushed a heavier set of doors open as she parked the bed into the emergency room. "Extreme blood loss, signs of hypothermia, weak pulse. Cuts on the left arm which seem self inflected."  
"Get the shirt open, I want to get an idea of the heart beat. I want a drip set up immediately and-"  
"He was holding his torso." A voice interjected and all turned around to see the ratty boy from the alley way, stood halfway into the door entry. His eyes locked protectively on the kid. "He was just walking aimlessly and-"  
"Save it kid for when the detectives get here." One of the nurses said calmly then gasped as she caught sight of the boy's chest.

Thick, deep purple and large bruises were covering the boy's rather scrawny torso. His ribs were showing through his ribs from the fact he looked starved. Along the bruises were large marks along the torso which looked suspiciously like hand prints. "Dear god..." She gently began to ease the razors out the boy's arm as they compressed and began dealing with the wounds. "I think... I think we have to get SVU down here. They may have a hell of a case on their hands here." She whispered as she looked back at the boy. What the hell could push an eleven year old to slice his arm open to this extent?!

Then there was the case of the these bruises. She measured her hand up to the imprints out of interest. They held some resemblance in size. But the fingers imprints looked my grubby... more butch and yet they had her thin feminine resemblance but that's where it ended. The actual palm imprint as larger and had left a deep impact bruise on the boy.

On closer inspection as the nurse looked over the boy's body, she came across thick bruises around his upper arm as though he had been grabbed roughly. The skin was slightly twisted and deeply disturbed. "Someone was trying to get his attention." The nurse murmured. She tilted the boy's head back gently as others kept rushing around him trying to keep the boy alive and breathing. His heart was weakening and now it was a fight to warm him up and keep that heart beating.

The worst shock came when she looked and saw a deep purple under the boy's chin and neck. "He was strangled... or grabbed painfully at the least." She tilted him over and looked at the deep lining of scars across his pale skin. "And shove up against something sharp or rough... like a wall."

The moment the nurse ran her hands over them, she heard a grunt of pain and a sharp intake of breath as Alex's eyes began to flicker open slowly. "Hey champ!" She turned him back over and pushed a smile as she looked down to his terrified face. "It's okay. You're okay now." The boy just began to flail about till the doctors secured his shoulders and the nurse began to whisper softly to try and calm him down. "Wh-Where am I!" He exclaimed as he stared around at the passing faces of the doctors.  
"You're in the hospital. You were found on the streets-"  
"No! You got to let me go! Just let me bleed out! Or something! Anything! Just let me go!" He screamed violently and thrashed trying to break their grip.  
"We got to sedate him." The doctor declared as he moved to the side and began to fix a syringe.  
"No! you can't." He screamed. "NO! THEY WILL FIND ME! JUST LET ME DIE! OR LET ME RUN!" His voice shook as it was so close to breaking. "THEY WILL-" His eyes glazed over as the doctor injected him.  
"T-There sweetie." The nurse cooed. She ran a hand over his plastered hair and watched his eyes begin to droop. "Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you here."

She sighed deeply as she looked back over to the Doctor. "Bind his arms down. Keep him on suicide watch for the next twenty for hours... and someone get SVU on the line." He looked around as everyone paused, still slightly saddened and horrified by the sight in front of them and what they had just heard. "NOW!" The doctor snapped and the nurse rushes out the room and down the corridor before she quickly took hold of the office people who were working away furiously trying to keep all the patients work in check. It was a difficult work career but when you're a doctor you reap the benefit of those you help. Everyone here in the hospital was partial towards the safety and keeping the patients alive.

But right now, what mattered was the young boy who was sat in that room, wishing he had died rather than face his life any more.

Who could do that to a kid?!

As the desk lady placed the phone down and began typing away furiously at the computer, she glanced up slightly before going back to typing up her latest report. "Tough night Christina?" She asked politely but showing no recognisable expression on her face that the nurse could make out.  
"You have no idea." She took the phone quickly and held down to the line system. "Yeah... hello?" she couldn't help but glance back in direction of the room as Alex was brought out, sleeping on his bed. "I need the NYPD? Special Victims Unit?" She paused as she looked down the hall. "We're going to need them here as soon as possible... What? You only got two detectives free?"

She sighed deeply and placed down the phone as she stepped back and rubbed her forehead, from the oncoming migraine. _Okay, Okay. _She thought, _focus on the job at hand. _Christina glanced around and saw a few people glance down the hallway following her gaze to Alex. The moment one woman caught her gaze, staring at her, she turned away sharply and rose out her seat before walking out the exit. "Hey... who was that woman?" She looked back to the lady sat at the computer who shrugged. "She came in, when those two boys did... I thought she came with you in the ambulance."

Christina frowned for a minute and shook her head. "We're waiting on the arrival of two detectives. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. As soon as they get here, call me... If you see that woman come back, let me know okay?"

The secretary nodded as she too now followed the sight of the large woman out the hospital. "I'm having the boy put in the blocked off floor." She muttered firmly and turned away on her heels.

Something didn't feel right here at all.


End file.
